This invention is concerned to a piston four-stroke internal combustion engine, which could be applied as power source for propulsion of any kinds of transports and fixed facilities.
A piston four-stroke internal combustion engine with outer air-fuel composite forming is known, which is consist of a cylinder""s case composed of xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d in number operation cylinders. Within each of them is located a piston with two dead position. It is coupled to the crankshaft by means of a reel. The operation cylinders are enclosed by a cylindrical head fixed to the cylinder case and formed to the cylindrical head: feeding hole coupled to carburetor with installed within him valve near to the a balancebeam, which is contacting with a distributive shaft cam coupled to the crank-shaft by means of mechanical gearbox with gear ratio 2:1, having and second cam, which is contacting with a second balancebeam with touched to it a valve, installed within formed in the cylindrical head an exhausted hole.
Defects of this engine are: there is an considerable relationship and mutual commitment between engine performance (power, frugality), compression rate in the cylinders operation space, low detonating resistance of used fuel, quality composition (fuel/air ratio) of the fuel/air mixture and the toxical relative environmental pollution per unit of generated power. Thereto, for initiating the xe2x80x9ccombustionxe2x80x9d process is necessary outer thermal source to ignite the fuel/air mixture, whose power is insufficient to ignite a low volatility and high ignition point fuel/air emulsion.
This engine is designed compromisely becaouse of the mentioned above reasons: it will operate at relatively low compression rate of fuel/air mixture when using low detonation resistance fuels or/and fuel-enriched fuel/air mixture with no air surplus.
The negative results of that are: using more cost antidetonating additions fuels, more complicated carburettor, availability of ignition system starting the xe2x80x9ccombustionxe2x80x9d process per any operation cycle, incompletely fuel combustion especially on the idle and overloading modes, increased hazards by detonating combustion in engine overloading, impossibility for using low volatility and high ignition point fuels, increased thermal and toxically environmental pollution because of: more heavy f fuel consumption per unit of generated power, availability of toxic antidetonating fuel additions because of incomplete fuel combustion (1).
The goal of this patent is to design an internal combustion engine with enhanced compression rate in the cylinder operation space, higher percentage of the air participating in the combustion process as well as the thermal giving to be enhanced to the operation chamber walls in duration of the combustion process aiming the maximum absorption of the fuel thermal energy, generated in duration of the combustion process and considerable decreasing toxic and thermal environmental pollution per unit of generated power as well as conditions in the cylinder operation space to be estimated for fuel/air emulsion combustion where the fuel is low volatility and high ignition point.
This problem could be resolved by dividing cylinders operation space on the final of xe2x80x9ccleaningxe2x80x9d process and the start of the xe2x80x9csuctionxe2x80x9d process in two constitutive subspaces. In one of these subspaces, fuel/air mixture with quality composition combusting at optimum possible speed is sucked in on the xe2x80x9csuctionxe2x80x9d process. In other subspace, atmospheric air is sucked in.
On the xe2x80x9ccompressionxe2x80x9d process, fuel/air mixture compression is performed separately into the both constitutive subspaces. On the final of the xe2x80x9ccompressionxe2x80x9d process, the fuel/air mixture is compressed to a rate admissible for low detonation resistant fuels.
The atmospheric air is compressed to a rate, maximum admissible by toughness viewpoint of constructive materials, enclosing the constitutive subspaces. On the final of the xe2x80x9ccompressionxe2x80x9d process, the both constitutive subspaces are fused in single operative space, which presents from the start of the xe2x80x9ccombustionxe2x80x9d process, in duration of the xe2x80x9cexpansionxe2x80x9d process, and to the final of the xe2x80x9ccleaningxe2x80x9d process. Then the cylinder operation space is again divided in two constitutive subspaces, etc.
The goal is worked out by a piston four-stroke engine, composed by a cylinder case with an operating cylinder and installed to him a piston with two dead operating points, designated Upper Dead Point (UDP) and Bottom Dead Point (BDP). The said piston is coupled by means of a reel to a crankshaft, which has bearing suspension on the cylinder case, whereto a cylinder head is fixed with formed feeding hole in the said cylinder head, with a valve, installed in the said feeding hole. The said valve is touched on a balancebeam, which is contacted with a cam of distributive shafts, which are coupled to the said crankshaft by means of a mechanical gearbox with gear ratio 2:1. They have a second cam, which is contacted with a second balancebeam with a valve touched to the said balancebeam, the said valve is installed in an exhausted hole formed in the said cylinder head. Here, in accordance with present patent, a two-walled shell is fixed with ring-shaped space formed between shell walls, wherein maze-shaped gasket grooves are hollowed out. The ring-shaped space length is equaled or more than piston stroke and said ring-shaped space is terminated in the atmosphere by a one-way valve installed on a bottom connecting in mutual single-end the both wall of the two-walled shell, wherein second feeding hole is formed with installed into him a fuel/air valve touched to a parallel balancebeam coupled by means of lifting rod to balancebeam of the valve, which is installed into the said feeding hole as the second feeding hole is coupled to a carburettor, and within the said ring-shaped space with windage at its two sides and touched to the piston face and tighten to it by means of face cone surfaces is installed a splitting box, which splits inner operating cylinders space on outer constitutive space and inner constitutive space as the last is higher than the said outer constitutive space. The splitting box is fixed to a plunger with formed clamping slot in proximity of the loose end of the said plunger, and the said clamping box is located slot is located within a directing box, which is fixed to the bottom of the said two-walled shell as on opposite side of the said clamping slot in the close proximity of the wall of the said plunger the loose end of an intercepting bar, suspended on a hinge axis, standing over the said clamping slot. The said intercepting bar is located between a pulling spring and installed within a stopping cylinder a micro-piston rod. The said stopping cylinder is fixed to the bottom of the said two-walled shell and it is coupled to a oil pumping/sucking distributor by means of a pipe-line. The directing box, installed to it plunger, the said micro-piston rod and the said stopping cylinder are housed in a common hydro-chamber, coupled to an oil pump. Besides, a fuel sprayer, but a sparking plug mounting hole is done on the said two-walled shell in parallel of the said second feeding hole.
The advantages of this internal combustion engine are following: First, the high compression ratio of the air in the cylinders operating space, and lowered compression ratio of the fuel/air mixture in the same that space. Besides, the xe2x80x9ccombustionxe2x80x9d process starts in air deficiency and finishes in unlimited air surplus with partial only contact of the fuel flame with operation space enclosing surfaces in duration of the xe2x80x9ccombustionxe2x80x9d process. Second, low volatility and high flame point fuel/air emulsions burn within the cylinders operating space.
The positive results of the above mentioned advantages are following: usage of the more cheap low detonation resisting fuels with no toxic anti-detonation additions in its compounds as well as usage of the more cheap low volatility, high flame point, and risen viscosity fuels as well as powdered fuels; enhanced efficiency, reduced environmental toxical and thermal pollution per unit of generated power.